A Forbidden Love
by Skittles24-7
Summary: A love that surpasses time itself, it is something beautiful, amazing. But with everyone against it, can it stay true?


**A/N:** This is my first PH story, so be nice but at the same time give me your honest opinion. And I should warn everyone that some of Pandora Hearts timeline, plot and stuff like that might change cause I just found stuff that change it...so yeah. Hopefully you enjoy XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not, do not I say own Pandora Hearts. That sort of ownership belongs to the true author, who I have no idea who it is, so my bad. Please tell me who it is anyone and then I'll start putting them in my disclaimer. But for now, it's like this.

**Pairing:** Gilbert/Oz, Glen(Oswald)/Jack

**Warning:** Contains shounen ai and later on yaoi, maybe lemons but who knows. And OOC. Might be more warning later, don't know, just depends really. And watch out for my bad spelling and punctuation mistake, like I said in my other two stories, if it doesn't make sense to me their correction, I ignore. XD

_Oswald and Jack are cute together = _Things in italics, if not stated before hand, are someone in a dream. Or sometimes flashback just depends again.

Also, I will be using both Oswald and Glen name in this story, since Oswald turns into Glen and blah, blah, blah, stuff like that. Oswald is when we have flashbacks of the past and Glen is present time. If you don't understand what I mean, you will eventually when I go further on with this story.

Thank you XD

**Title: A Forbidden Love**

**Summary: **A love that surpasses time itself, it something beautiful, amazing. But with everyone against it, can it stay true.

**Chapter 1: Remembering way back**

_...Dream state..._

_The sun was a soft blaze against his skin, not too hot but enough to keep him comfortable. The breeze a gentle push, just barely rustling the leaves. And he was currently walking the gravel stone path through the wide Garden of Eden located within the property of the Baskerville._

_Nearing the far edge, where a vast filed was before you got to the forest edge, he could hear the soft sounds of laughter ring in his ears._

_As he stepped into the field, the smallest of smiles quirked at his lips at the scene in front of him._

_Holding hands and spinning large circle were his two most precious people; one with the brightest of emerald eyes, shinning blonde hair with a long braid flowing with him. The other with hair just as dark as his and rich ruby eyes that sparkled beautifully._

_His younger sister and his best friend._

"_Oswald!" they both shouted in unison after finally noticing him, separating and running towards him with smiles bright on their faces._

_And all he could do was open his arms wide for them._

_...End of Dream..._

His eyelids slowly opened, revealing glazed over golden eyes behind them.

'_What was that?'_ he thought with a sense of desperation as the ache of his pounding heart beat with something so warm it was almost like an a addiction.

A feeling he never wanted to lose.

Bringing a hand up to his chest, as he turned onto his side before curling into himself. His hands tightly gripping the area of t-shirt over his heart, wanting, but not knowing what.

The nightmares or dreams, depending, were something so realistic that they were almost memories. Memories of a time before.

But never once did he recognize who those people were, the one constantly in them, or the ones point of view he was taking it from.

His name wasn't Oswald, it was Gilbert. So how could they be memories, if they weren't dreams, nightmares?

Nothing made sense.

Though before he could even try comprehending his current situation, a sudden pull to his mind, brought him deep into a dark abyss, where all he could feel was the icy cold racing down his spine, while at the same time, nothing.

"_Gilbert!"_

_That voice. He knew that voice...but why was it so familiar?_

_Searching through the darkness, moving or not, he couldn't tell because the darkness just seem to suck him in further._

"_Hello!" he called, his voice echoing through the darkness, until it disappeared completely._

_Though he got no answer of the sort, only the forever-reaching silence that made a slice of panic cross through his chest._

_Completely pushing it away, he tried again, trying to make his voice louder just hoping it would work this time. But, of course, nothing happened and the silence just continued._

_And after what felt like eternity to him, but maybe only be seconds, minutes to anyone else, something finally happened._

_The sparks of the only source of lighting, gave him this bubbly feeling in his stomach, thanking whoever was out there for the hope of finally finding out where he was._

_As soon as he got closer, he suddenly had to jump backwards as the darkness that reined around him was pushed back and light and colour, though dark, revealed itself, making him wince partially because of his sensitive eyes that had gotten so use to the darkness._

_Blinking twice, thrice, more, his eyes finally started getting use to the new area he was standing in._

_Feathers off all kinds fell around him from an unknown entrance, falling like snow on cool winter's morning._

_Soft against his skin, as they caress it along their decent._

_Looking around, watching them as they fell with no sort of stop._

'_What is this place?' was the first thought to his mind, as he looked further around. Feeling content while at the same time, empty, loss._

_It was a strange feeling, having both a positive and negative opinion towards it, but that slipped from his mind as quickly as it came, something else catching his attention further._

_Metres in front of him, with feathers of both black and white, gently surrounding someone with golden blonde hair, suspended in mid air, curled into a tight ball as they ignored everything around them._

_Jack! Was the first thing his mind called out for first, but it couldn't be? Jack was just someone from his dreams, no his memories, no his dreams, so what would this count as?_

_He knew it wasn't just a dream, but he didn't know what it was completely. It was one of those places that was between a dream and reality, reality and dream. _

_A premonition._

_Now that was completely ridiculous, but he would take something like that over memories._

_But the further he gazed at the person, the more they became known to him. Like he already knew them from before, and it definitely wasn't the man from his dreams._

_So, step-by-step, little by little, he made his way cross the distance, a hand reaching out the closer he got to the person. And with inches separating them, he thought he could finally see the person who made his heart slam against his ribs, almost painfully._

'_So close,' was all running through his mind, fingers twitching almost stretching themselves out to get to it._

_Though, when warmth touch warmth, a shiver went straight down his spine, before all he could see was bright light. Burning his eyes, he had to use his arm as a shield._

_Quickly whipping it away, as soon as a loud roar trembled in this space of time. Feathers whipping as fast as tornados. And standing in the middle was a giant black rabbit with burning ruby eyes and just as big red scythe clutched in it hands. _

_Time seemed to stop between them, as golden eyes connected with those ruby ones screaming with a deadly need, it almost sent him reeling backwards. But he couldn't, even if he wanted to, his feet seem to be clued to the spot, where all he could do was stare at the rabbit with something between fright and excitement._

_Wanting to touch it again, to feel that warmth, to feel that shiver running along his skin._

_So with gentle movements, his right arm slowly, inch-by-inch lifted itself up, fingers twitching with the excitement pumping through his blood. Almost flinching when the other mimicked his moves, though he push through the fear, caring for nothing but to reach out._

_Again, the inches closed and hand and paw were so close, Gil felt the same warmth seeping through into his skin. Until fingertips finally touched fur and the connection was made again._

_However, the connection instantly broke, as soon as the ground started shaking. The floor cracking and crumbling apart._

_He looked down, surveying where to place his feet, trying no to fall down the gaps that seemed to pop out of nowhere._

_Cursing, he looked back up; trying to find the rabbit again, but instead of the giant rabbit, in its place was a little boy. Shorter then him but three or four inches, with bright blonde hair and bright emerald eyes that screamed at him with fear, he wanted nothing but to gather the boy, he recognized but at the same time not, into his arms, protect him from everything that wish to hurt him._

_And so he tried, he really did. He had felt the energy moving through his legs, his heart beating a smile a minute and just as he was about to take off, the piece of floor that was hanging just barely in mid-air broke, sending him plunging into darkness._

A gasp was sent out from his mouth, as soon as his eyes snapped open and all he could see was haziness, until everything started to clear up. White ceiling and soft warm bed were things he recognized first and that brought him to realize he was back in his room and what he went through was nothing but a dream.

A dream that felt so real, that he could remember the content but cooling sensation of loneliness that chilled his very core.

But what he truly remember was the person, the blonde boy with emerald eyes that he recognized now within a heartbeat.

"Oz..."

The name rolling of his tongue, sending ripples down his body in a very much pleasant way.

The boy, his master he had for nearly ten years now, tried to free him from his prison of what people would call a nightmare, the Abyss.

The place where chains were created, creatures that gave you power beyond your imagination, but also damned you for eternity. To never see light, to never breath fresh air, to never taste food ever again as you float and lost yourself to the darkness.

That was why it was called a nightmare, because all it created was nightmare.

And that is where his young master had been residing for ten years now.

But for no more, he was going to free his master, that he could almost feel the solution within his grasp. So close and getting closer, he just needed a bit more time. And with the burning determination coming from his very core, he knew he would accomplish his mission, even if he had to die trying.

'_I will free you, Oz,'_

_A promise rang deep and far. _

_With a light that would consume all._

_But with that very light, the shadows follow right behind._

_So let us see if promise comes true._

**TBC**

**A/N**: Hope you like it. Review and tell me so or don't, whatever floats your boat really. But anyway, please and thank you.

And PEACE OUT, Minna-san XD


End file.
